Mornin' Bro
by SirenSamantha
Summary: Sam and Dean have had a long week of hunting and turn to each other for some one on one time. Wincest morning sex.


Mornin' Bro

The Winchester brothers have just finished putting down a clan of vampires in Iowa and are now slumped in the Impala driving down the highway at midnight. The boy's eyes are heavy, but Dean manages to keep his eyes open long enough to get them to a motel. Sam drags his feet to the office to buy them a room while Dean grabs their two bags from the trunk and meets Sam at the door.

Sam walks through the door, flips on the light and Dean pushes past, "I call shower." The bathroom door shuts before Sam can reply. Sam lies on his back on one of the beds with his feet on the floor and closes his eyes as he waits for Dean to get out. And Dean takes his time. Finally though the bathroom door opens and Dean walks out, muscles relaxed and clean of that nasty vamp blood. "All yours." He says as Sam stands.

"Took you long enough." He scoffs but Dean ignores him and slides into a pair of boxers before flipping off the lights and passing out in a bed happily. Minutes later Sam exits the bathroom, warm and clean, and about to fall asleep standing there. The room is too dark and he can't see where anything is, so he falls forward on the closest bed.

The dark hours pass but the boys don't let the sun coming in from between the window blinds wake them. Dean is on his back, legs spread and hair tousled perfectly and sleeping lightly. Sam, however, is sleeping on his side, and facing Dean. The room was so dark last night he crawled into the same bed as Dean and neither of them noticed. Sam now has an arm thrown over Dean's warm bare chest and his forehead against his brother's shoulder. Dean's drowsy and his eyes open slightly. He realizes Sam has his arm over him and is practically snuggled up into his side.

"Sam," his voice is quiet and tired, "Sammy, up." Sam doesn't wake up and Dean is too tired to keep trying. The boys had been hunting those vampires for a little over the week and deserve a break, so he lets Sam sleep and closes his eyes again.

Later on in the morning, Dean wakes up to lips on his shoulder. His mind snaps awake but his body takes another moment. He realizes Sam has a leg over his own and opens his eyes to see Sam's sweet lips gently sucking at the skin between his shoulder and chest. "Sam?" The younger brother's lips cover Dean's nipple and the shock sends a chill down his spine. Sam sucks at Dean more aggressively letting his other hand slide over his brother's hard stomach and chest and Dean doesn't fight it. In fact Dean enjoys it, it's been months since either of them hooked up and if anyone could make Dean feel better right now it's his brother. It's not like Dean thinks of Sam in this sort of way constantly, but this is Sam, his brother and the person who knows him the best. Plus his little brother's lips feel fucking amazing right now.

Dean drags his hand up Sam's back and Sam arks at the touch. The older brother rolls onto his side to face Sam and he slides his leg between Sam's longer ones and feels his hard cock on his leg.

Sam's light brown eyes are focused on Dean's, the atmosphere between them is hot and heavy and Dean wraps a hand on the back of Sam's neck and plants a kiss on his lips. Dean can feel his brother's body slightly relax when their lips meet and he slides his tongue into Sam's mouth.

Sam had guessed Dean was a good kisser, by the way women reacted to him he knew he had to be. But now he gets to experience it himself and it wasn't like he expected. Dean is gentle but by the way he pulls and bites at Sam's lips he knows this is more than a kiss.

Dean strings his fingers through Sam's hair and Sam leans into the touch at first but Dean tugs slightly making a moan slip from Sam's lips. Dean cant help but smirk at the fact Sam likes his hair being pulled and he does it again. This time however, Sam grinds his hips into Dean's and each get a reminder of their hard cocks. The feeling makes both of them moan and Dean keeps up the motion and the intensity rises. When Dean sinks his fingers into Sam's ass cheek, the younger brother tilts his head back.

"Dean," Sam's voice is breathless, "I want-want," Dean reaches down, slide his hand beneath Sam's boxer waistband and grabs his cock. Sam grunts and bites his bottom lip.

Dean's voice is low as he speaks to his brother, "What do you want Sammy?"

His brother is silent for a moment and Dean pumps him slowly not letting his eyes leave Sam's face. "Sammy?"

"I-I want you, inside me, Dean."

Dean hums and slides away from Sam. Sam watches, embarrassed and surprised when Dean gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom, but breathes a sigh of relief when he comes back with a bottle of lotion. "This will have to do." Sam tries to hide his smirk. Dean pulls the blanket down off Sam's long body and smiles at the sight of Sam's hard tenting his boxers. "Boxers gotta go Sam." Dean removes his own and Sam quickly removes his blue boxers before Dean grabs his ankles and pushes them apart. Sam's cheeks burn red as Dean climbs up between his spread legs and squirts lotion into his hand. Dean presses on finger slowly into Sam and his brother tenses. Dean goes slowly until he is all the way in, and he lets Sam adjust. Dean crooks his finger and when he knows he can he inserts a second finger and scissors him open and then when he knows he can the third finger goes in and he pulls in and out in a rhythm. Sam's hips move with the rhythm of Dean's hand and the younger man groans when Dean hits his prostate, and Dean hits it more and more loving the reaction it gets.

"Dean-please," Sam barley gets out. Dean reaches down and squirts out more lotion and wraps his hand around his own dick to spread it over himself. Dean pulls his fingers from Sam and the boy shutters, "Wait," Dean meets his eyes, "I want to ride you." It's Dean's turn to blush now and he does as Sam sits up in front of him. Dean moves on the bed so that his back is a foot from the headboard and Sam faces him. Dean sits with his legs spread and watches with wide green eyes as Sam is on his knees in front of him. Sam places a hand on one of Dean's shoulder to steady himself as he lowers himself down onto Dean and pauses when his cock is pressed against his entrance. Sam sinks down over Dean and both suck in a breath. Sam sinks lower and lower until Dean is in as far as he can be and the older brother grunts.

"Shit Sammy. So, good."

Sam pulls up off Dean a bit and then sinks back and his own eyes flutter shut. He pulls up more so that Dean almost leaves him but not completely and then pushes back down with more force. Sam continues slowly building up in speed and Dean slides his hands down Sam's chiseled chest and grips his hips and lets his eyes be distracted at this sight of Sam in his lap. Sam squirms on Dean not wanting this to end too quickly but enjoying it to the fullest. Dean grabs the bottle of lotion again, squirts a small amount in his hand and wraps his fingers around Sam's aching cock.

Sam's hips jump and he grits his teeth, "Dean-." Dean starts out pumping Sam slow, his hard cock sliding in his fingers up and down twisting only slightly, but as Sam's hips increase and he moves up and down faster riding Dean's cock Dean moves his hand in sync with him. With his open hand Dean reaches up and takes a handful of Sam's hold hair and pulls his head back so he can kiss his hot neck and suck at his collar bone. Sam whines at the combination of sensation racing through his body now. "Shit Dean!" Sam's hips are becoming more erratic and he heat is becoming unbearable.

Dean pumps Sam harder knowing his brother is almost there and he is right behind him. "Sammy I- Sam!" Dean's words are sharp and his hips jut up into Sam as he comes inside him. Sam grits his teeth and comes onto Dean's hand and it spills into his lap. Sam leans forward against Dean's chest and come drips out from him but neither mind.

Once their breath is calmed, Sam lifts himself up and off of Dean who shivers at the cold outside air. Dean moves over on the bed so Sam can sit next to him as they lean back against the headboard.

"Not bad." Sam says with a chuckle.

Dean smirks and elbows his brother, "Not bad at all."


End file.
